Andromeda's Wild Horse
by The Unknown 007
Summary: This story was kicking in my mind. I always wondered whatever happened to Ranma at the end of Ranma 12. Well, I figured that life would need heroes, so let's see what would happen if Kamisama wanted Ranma to help Andromeda and her crew
1. Prologue

Andromeda's Wild Horse

By The Unknown 007

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own or have any part in either series. If you sure me, prepare to get nothing out of it. I AM POOR!

' ' – Thought

* * *

Prologue

* * *

'Whoever said that life would be easier, lied through their teeth.' Ranma thought as he looked at the horizon from the Tendo's roof. 'I mean seriously, can't that tomboy see that I have be kinder, and thinking before I say something. But, nooooo. If I am late, it's because I am with my 'harlots'. Or if Ryoga picks a fight with me, it's 'Ranma stop picking on Ryoga'. Geez, I mean seriously I killed to get her back safely, the least she could do is be thankful.' Ranma lost himself in his thoughts until the sun when down.

"RANMA! WHERE ARE YOU!" Akane yelled. She had been looking for him, so that he could try her latest 'gourmet' cooking. Granted it was pulsating, and it was fluctuating from read to blue to yellow, and back to red. But it was her treat for Ranma. "He's probably with his cheap whores," she said as she went to Ukyo's to see if he was there.

Ranma noticed Akane leaving home with something pulsating. 'Great, Akane is on her "I can cook too" thought. I wonder why she does not taste the bloody thing and see for herself how bad it is.' He took a deep breath, 'Sometimes, it doesn't pay to get up out of bed in the morning.' With that thought Ranma slipped into his room and went to bed.

* * *

The next day

* * *

**KA-BOOM!**

Another explosion caused Ranma to run faster so that he could get the group away from anyone that could get hurt. He would occasionally look back to see if the 'Wrecking Crew' was still following him. Sure enough, almost everyone was there, Akane, Ryoga, Mousse, Kuno, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi. They were all following him. It was then that he noticed another dust cloud running parallel to him. He moved to get closer, and saw Happosai leading a group of women. However, unlike before where it was just him. Soun and his father were accompanying Happosai in his run away from the women.

'Geez, no wonder he didn't wake me up for 'training',' Ranma thought. He suddenly caught a glimmer coming from Happosai's belt. 'Could that be the Nanban Mirror. No it's complete, the Nanban was fractured. Still knowing Happosai, it's probably magical. Let's have a look-see,' Ranma thought as he got closer and closer to Happosai. And sure enough, it was a mirror that Happosai was carrying. Ranma quickly ran up to him, he pulled out a pair of panties, which he used to distract Happosai. Happosai fell for it as he lunged toward Ranma. Ranma quickly swiped the mirror, and flung the panties behind him. This allowed the women to pounce on Happosai, which blocked the men from getting to Ranma.

* * *

Under a bridge

* * *

Ranma was looking at the mirror. He could not believe what he had read. According to the Chinese text, the mirror requires blood to use, and it was a one-way trip. He knew from past experience that if he wished foolishly then he would never get what he wants. He decided that he needed to get ready, and plan the whole thing out. He quickly headed to the Tendo Dojo to gather his things.

After, getting his backpack and supplies, which he put into a subspace pocket. 'I may have to thank Mousse for his technique,' Ranma thought as he thought back to his previous training trip. He gave false information to where he was going and spent the month training himself. He was able to use Mousse's Hidden Weapon technique, Kuno's air strikes, Ryouga's Bakusai Tenketsu, Cologne's Sameken, and Genma's Umi-Sen-Ken and Yami-Sen-Ken. He, also, studied some of Tofu's books on acupuncture and Shiatsu. He was currently trying to learn how to wean himself off of using emotions as a channel for his chi, but it was slow going.

But that was not his greatest accomplishment, for years he had been hiding the fact that he knew more than the others. Where Cologne and Happosai focused most of their attention towards the martial arts, Ranma decided early on not to focus too much on only one field. He maintained his grades, even with interruptions and sleeping in class. He embraced the Anything Goes towards all fields of study. Currently he was the secret holder of many patents under the name Keichi Sato. All the while hiding his talents from those that would try to manipulate him to giving them their "fair" share.

Ranma shook his head as he approached the bridge; he took a sheet of paper and began to write down what he would say to the mirror. He spent an hour getting the sentence right so that it would leave no chance to backfire. As soon as he was ready for his statement, disaster struck.

Akane was trying to figure out where Ranma had gone. At first she thought he was with his "Sluts", which meant that she needed to go out and punish him. As Mallet-sama appeared, Akane stomped over to Ukyo's to find her errant fiancé. As she was going she saw Ranma running toward Furinkan High. 'He's probably going to meet one of his "sluts",' Akane thought as she began getting working up, until suddenly. "RANMA!" Akane yelled as she pulled out a 200-pound Mallet-sama.

'Crap!' Ranma thought as he saw Akane chasing him. 'You would think that the gods stop this, and take pity on me.'

* * *

In Heaven

* * *

Urd was standing in front of a huge blackboard. All around her were gods, goddesses, demons, and demonesses each holding a stub, and yelling at Urd.

"TWENTY ON RYOGA COMING NEXT!"

"TEN ON KUNO COMING NEXT!"

"THIRTY ON THE OTHER FIANCEES!"

"FIFTEEN ON MOUSSE SHOWING UP!"

Everyone quickly became quiet as they watched who would come next. It was a good day for everyone; Ranma was one of the fine points in their life. Course no one told Ranma that.

* * *

Kami-sama's Office

* * *

Kami-sama was watching today's episode, he knew that Ranma was getting close to losing his mind. He hoped that Ranma would forgive him for what he was about to do. 'Course no one doesn't have to know what I am going to do,' Kami-sama thought with a smile. He watched the monitor and waited.

* * *

Back on Nerima

* * *

'Damnit I can't go anywhere without these idiots following me,' Ranma thought as he glanced behind him. Sure enough the entire Wrecking Crew was behind him. Ryoga, Kuno, Mousse, Ukyo, Akane, Shampoo, Happosai, Genma, and Soun, all wanting him to do things their way. Ranma knew that he had to get rid of the group if he wanted to succeed, so he took a deep breath and summoned one of Happosai's favorite techniques. "Happo-Fire Burst!" Ranma said as he threw the bomb behind him. As it exploded, Ranma poured on the speed to quickly get away.

* * *

The Roof of Furinkan High

* * *

Ranma was ready. He took the mirror out and bit into his thumb to get the blood. Once he did that, he smeared the blood on the outer edge of the mirror. He went to the ledge and held the mirror at arms length. "I wish to be sent to someplace where I am appreciated and wanted," Ranma said. He soon felt the mirror begin its magic, he then let go of the mirror and as he faded away he say the mirror fall.

* * *

Kami-sama's office

* * *

Kami-sama's computer beeped, it then proceeded to list Ranma's wish. Kami-sama smiled. Only he knew what the mirror truly was. He knew the mirror as the Kami's wish mirror; the reason was that like the Relief Goddess wish, and anyone found worth of the wish could get it. Which meant that people like Happosai could never receive a wish. Furthermore, only Kami-sama, and not Yggdrasil could grant the wish. Kami-sama smiled as he began to type on the computer. 'I hope that she doesn't mind having the Wild Horse become a part of her captain's crew,' he thought as he finished his typing. Once he pressed Enter, he wondered if his little light would visit him to ask him what he had done.

* * *

In another place in space and time

* * *

"BATTLESTATIONS! BATTLESTATIONS!" a voice yelled as a mass of people was running to get into position. "ALL CREW MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS!" it continued as the alarms blared.

"Three minutes, five, three minutes, six, three minutes, seven," a man with bone blades on his forearms cried out as a crewman ran past him. "MOVE IT THOMPSON!" he cried as the crewman passed him.

Another man walked up to the ladder and dropped down the hole, as floor by floor passed him, he waited until he finally pressed a module on his belt, which slowed him down until he landed safely.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," a voice said to the man, "What if your anti-grav harness failed and I could catch you in time."

The man smiled as he turned the module off. "Oh, Andromeda, you wouldn't let that happen because then you would have to break in a new captain. As he walked down the corridor, he heard crewmembers call out, "Point Defense station Five manned and ready," "Point Defense station Six manned and ready." He walked up to the bone bladed man and said, "Report!" Seeing the man salute he returned the salute.

"Captain! All stations report manned and ready." The man replied.

"Elapsed time: three minutes, twenty seven seconds." Andromeda reported.

Both men did not look pleased, "Too Slow!" the bone bladed man yelled.

The captain who was close to the other man widened his eyes and calmly said, "Too loud." As he walked away, as he was walking he passed by a station and walked up to it. "Thompson," he said. "You forgot to activate your secondary battery, Andromeda had to do it for you."

"Yes sir," Thompson replied. "Sorry sir, it won't happen again."

"It had better not," the bone bladed man said. "All hands stand down!"

"Ship wide, Rommy," the captain said, as he heard the call to stand down. "This is the captain. Not bad people but I am not doing any cartwheels. Team leaders coordinate additional sessions, you know what to do, let's get it under three minutes. Dismissed."

"We suck," Thompson said under his breath.

The captain smirked and patted Thompson on his shoulder. He then walked away. When he and the bone bladed man were walking, he heard the comments that the man had to say. Before he could reply, Andromeda interrupted him.

"Captain?"

"Yes, Andromeda?" the captain replied.

"I am picking up a distress beacon… it seems to be a life pod." Andromeda replied.

The captain was curious, "How can that be?"

"I don't know, it just appeared on sensors." Andromeda said.

The captain looked at the bone bladed man, "What do you make of it?"

"It could be a bomb or a trap to lure us into an ambush." The man replied.

"Always the cynic, Andromeda…"

"Captain, we're receiving a hail from a System's courier ship. It's indicating a stellar level emergency." Andromeda said.

The captain looked worried and the two began to run, as he said, "On our way."

As they reached command, they received an update of the courier ship. "Are we close enough for real time?"

"Range is one light-second." Andromeda said.

"Establish communication," the captain said. As soon as the screen was active, the courier ship message was replayed.

"This is the System's Courier ship, Alta dismissive. Do you copy?"

"Go ahead, Missive," the second in command said.

"It's a rogue black hole, Hephestaus System. They're trying to evacuate but there aren't enough ships." The woman said.

"Hephestaus has a population of nearly half a billion sentients." Andromeda responded.

"You're the first ship, I've contacted." The woman said.

"Plot a course to Hephestaus, and pick up the life pod. Bring it to medical. We'll deal with it later." The captain said. "Keep moving notify everyone you can.

Meanwhile the rest of command was active, getting ready to go to Hephestaus.

"Ship wide. This is the captain. All hands prepare to receive refugees, rig the ship for maximum capacity." The captain said.

"Ejecting cargo from bays one through five." Andromeda said. "Getting life pod and sending it to medical."

"Approaching transit point." The insectoid said.

"Brace for slipstream." The captain said. "Dom transit to slipstream on my mark. Three. Two. One. Mark."

A portal opened and the ship went into slipstream.

* * *

Author's notes

Well this was interesting. I wanted to get this out since there was a demand for it. I hope you enjoy it. I won't be doing much on this, so consider this a teaser. From time to time, if I am not too busy I will continue this plot line. Just to let everyone know, this will focus on the Andromeda storyline, with Ranma play a role in it. How big has yet to be seen.

Finally, I need some pre-readers to help with reading my story. I had some but they are no longer available. If your interested email me and let me know.


	2. Censorship

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

If you agree with me then go to www(dot)change(dot)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net and forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621, then copy and paste your name at the bottom of the list below.

Dez Guardius.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Dez Guardius

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon

Reign AGE

The Unknown 007

STAND UP AND FIGHT PEOPLE, THEY WILL NOT TAKE THIS FROM US


End file.
